


Tsukishima Hotaru: La méprise des locataires de l'appartement 20

by Just_So



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lemon, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-High School, Romance, Shooting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_So/pseuds/Just_So
Summary: Lorsque Yachi lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un shooting, en bon ami, Tsukki avait accepté sans poser plus de questions. Il aurait dû. Cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans les transports en commun un samedi soir, travestit en femme. Maudit karma et l'humour douteux de Yamaguchi. [Alternative Story Haikyuu!] [BokuAkaKuroTsukki] [Lemon]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Tsukishima Hotaru: La méprise des locataires de l'appartement 20

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que le poste sur ao3 - désolée si je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre :') 
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux-dits viennent du manga Haikyuu!
> 
> Ship : BokuAkaKuro / BokuAkaKuroTsukki
> 
> Warning : Lemon et relation polyamoureuse
> 
> C'est un AU comme vous avez pu le comprendre en lisant le résumé. Contrairement au manga/anime, Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo n'ont jamais rencontré Tsukishima (on part du principe que le camp d'été n'a jamais eu lieu). J'ai changé quelques autres événements pour coller à mon scénario. J'essaie de respecter les personnages, mais bien sûr, ils seront tous un peu OC.
> 
> Je sais que le fandom Haikyuu! est peu lu en terme de Fanfic' en français, et en particulier un pairing comme celui que je propose, mais je poste quand même mon histoire parce que j'aime beaucoup trop ce ship et ces persos.
> 
> Cette fic' a été imaginée à l'origine comme un test. J'en ai une autre beaucoup plus ambitieuse avec ce pairing, mais je ne voulais pas me lancer dessus sans savoir si je trouverais ou non des lecteurs. Donc si vous appréciez un peu mon histoire et le BokuAkaKuroTsukki, faites le moi savoir, que je sache si je tente mon autre histoire ou non une fois celle-ci postée entièrement. L'écriture est bien avancée, et j'ai le plaisir d'avoir mon best bro bêta reader. La longueur des chapitres dépendra toujours de l'épisode raconté. Je n'ai pas un nombre de mot/page imposé.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire !

**Chapitre 1**

Tsukishima Kei n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable. Son franc-parler associé à son arrogance, sa suffisance, sans parler de son dédain pour la plupart des personnes qui interagissaient avec lui, n'en faisait pas une personne qu'on qualifierait de sociable. Même avec ses proches, il était relativement froid et déplaisant. Rien ne le prédestinait pourtant à être un ''c _onnard_ _politiquement correct_ '', comme le qualifiait son meilleur ami Yamagushi Tadashi.

Après son divorce Tsukishima Chie avait élevé seule ses fils, Akiteru et Kei. Elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir relevé le défi d'être mère célibataire et employée modèle avec deux enfants à charge de façon exemplaire. Aucun des garçons n'avaient jamais posé de problème au cours de leurs scolarités. Brillants chacun dans leur domaine, Akiteru était aujourd'hui avocat dans un cabinet réputé de Sendai, et son mariage heureux l'avait fait père d'une petite fille. Quant à Kei, il menait sa barque d'étudiant en conservation du patrimoine dans une prestigieuse université de Tokyo.

Originaire de la préfecture de Miyagi, s'éloigner de sa famille l'avait forcé à emménager seul. Si dans un premier temps il avait envisagé une colocation avec Yamaguchi, cela avait vite été avorté lorsque ce dernier avait préféré (à raison) emménager avec sa petite amie Yachi Hitoka. Le couple s'était formé naturellement au cours de leurs années de lycée, et au début de leurs études supérieures, il avait paru assez naturel qu'ils s'installent ensemble. Yamaguchi poursuivait des études d'électronique en alternance, tandis que Yachi se formait en tant que styliste dans une petite maison de mode en vogue. N'étant pas du genre à se faire des amis, ces deux-là étaient les seuls personnes véritablement proches de Tsukishima.

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, il n'était pas complètement incapable de nouer des relations. Cependant, son caractère sec et sa conversation blessante à la limite du cynisme créaient une barrière naturelle qui filtrait les gens qui s'approchaient de lui. Ainsi, hormis Yamaguchi, qui le côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour même se permettre de l'appeler uniquement par son surnom '' _Tsukki_ '', et Yachi qui s'était naturellement rapproché de lui, à la fois en tant que petite amie de Yamaguchi et en tant que manager du club de volleyball dans leurs années de lycée, Tsukishima pouvait compter ses amis sur les cinq doigts d'une main. Les anciens membres de l'équipe de volleyball de Karasuno n'étaient pas vraiment qualifiables d'amis, mais il avait conservé des relations cordiales avec ses senpais et ses kouhais. Même Kageyama Tobio et Hinata Shoyo arrivaient suffisamment à tolérer son caractère si froid et sarcastique pour parler avec lui par message de façon hebdomadaire. Quoique ce dernier ne l'admettrait jamais, ces deux idiots comptaient parmi ses proches de confiance. Ils étaient deux autres doigts de sa main d'amis. Mais Tsukki n'était pas assez bienveillant pour s'engager dans une colocation avec '' _les surexcités du ballon_ '' comme il les appelait.

Tsukki avait donc fini par emménager seul dans un petit appartement confortable de la banlieue tokyoïte, pour un loyer modéré et très intéressant vu la qualité de la résidence où il se situait. L'appartement en lui-même se trouvait au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble de quatre étages. Il comptait un petit salon, attenant à une kitchenette modeste, une chambre tout à fait commode, une salle d'eau avec une douche spacieuse et même des toilettes séparées. A pied, il n'était qu'à une dizaine de minute de la plus proche station de métro. Sur le chemin, une supérette permettait de faire toutes les courses nécessaires à sa vie d'étudiant solitaire. C'était Akiteru qui avait déniché ce logement, et le bon plan financier avait tout de suite convaincu les Tsukishima de signer le bail.

Tsukki avait emménagé juste avant la rentrée universitaire, et s'était pleinement épanouis dans sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant au cours de ces 6 premiers mois. Son petit boulot au laboratoire de recherche de l'université l'aidait à compléter les frais d'habitation que sa mère couvrait. Il aurait bien voulu être plus indépendant et surtout ne pas lui imposer les dépenses d'habitation, mais Chie avait balayé ses arguments du revers de la main. Il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il était maintenant majeur par-dessus tout, mais sa mère avait haussé les épaules et avait ignoré ses protestations. Puis Akiteru était intervenu, avait pris le parti de sa mère, et avec son parlé d'avocat, Tsukki ne s'était pas risqué à rétorquer. Il n'était donc clairement pas à plaindre. L'argent qu'il gagnait de son petit boulot lui permettait de profiter de sa vie d'étudiant et des sorties entre amis que cela impliquait. Pas qu'il sorte beaucoup en vérité. Les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait se résumaient à Yamaguchi et Yachi, parfois Kageyama et Hinata, et plus rarement, par esprit généreux après une bonne journée, quelques connaissances de ses classes universitaires. Yamaguchi lui reprochait souvent son isolement volontaire, mais Tsukki s'en portait très bien. Cette vie lui convenait. Il n'était pas aux études pour se faire des amis. Un réseau pour sa future vie professionnelle à la limite. La fin du premier semestre approchait et il était pleinement satisfait de sa vie étudiante.

S'il n'était pas particulièrement en situation financière difficile, il n'était pas non plus totalement à l'aise. Son petit boulot ne payait pas toujours assez pour qu'il se sente à l'abri à la fin du mois. Il ne le mentionnerait jamais à sa mère ou son frère évidemment. L'un ou l'autre lui ferait immédiatement des virements et cela Tsukki ne pouvait l'accepter. Son indépendance en tant qu'étudiant seul à Tokyo passait aussi par son autonomie financière dans la mesure où c'était possible. Aussi, lorsque Yachi lui avait demandé de l'aide avec un petit salaire à la clé, Tsukki n'avait pas réfléchis longtemps avant d'accepter. Cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais. C'était un petit job supplémentaire qui n'empiéterait que sur quelques week-ends pendant les mois à venir. Cela ôtait une épine du pied de Yachi pour la maison de mode où elle travaillait, et en tant qu'ami, Tsukki ne pouvait qu'accepter (même s'il avait fait mine de ronchonner pour la forme). Et la paye était plutôt rondelette.

Oui, vraiment, cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais. C'était ce dont Tsukki avait essayé de se convaincre jusqu'à ce matin. Quand Yachi lui avait demandé son aide, elle n'avait pas précisé la nature de la mission. Yamaguchi avait mentionné un shooting, et Kei n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis plus loin. Avec son mètre 90 dépassé, sa taille fine, et ses traits fins, on lui avait souvent fait la remarque qu'il pourrait faire du mannequinat. Mais quand les collègues de Yachi lui avaient présenté les tenues, en toute honnêteté, le cerveau de Tsukki s'était mis en pause. Il avait souri, poliment écouté le planning de la journée de shooting, puis une fois laissé seul avec Yachi dans le dressing, il avait jeté un regard noir et paniqué à son amie. Elle s'était excusée platement, à moitié en pleurs (larmes de crocodile). La mannequin qui devait porter leur dernière ligne s'était blessée et ne pouvait pas assurer le shooting. Il avait été le premier auquel elle avait pensé pour sauver la situation.

Si Tsukki avait refusé en bloc dans un premier temps, les lamentations et les excuses à répétition de Yachi, ajouté à la pression de la situation avait fini par le faire céder. La perruque, les lentilles et le maquillage avait fini de le transformer en véritable jeune femme et à contre cœur il avait mis un pied hors du dressing pour le shooting. Les premières minutes où il avait été exposé à tous les regards des personnes présentent pour le shooting avaient été des plus humiliantes. Puis, tout le monde était passé en mode professionnel, trop reconnaissant du sacrifice de Tsukki, et personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Les collègues de Yachi n'avaient pas tari d'éloges sur le physique de Tsukki, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à leurs compliments, il avait fini par se détendre suffisamment pour suivre leurs instructions. Son inexpérience en tant que mannequin avait vite été pallié par le savoir-faire et la maîtrise de la direction artistique. La matinée s'était relativement bien passée. Il avait été mal à l'aise au début, mais la dose de maquillage et l'anonymat dont il bénéficiait avait fini par le détendre. Les tenues du shooting étaient suffisamment couvertes ou amples pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais tout avait basculé l'après-midi. Après le déjeuner, Yamaguchi était passé et n'avait pas manqué de rire de la situation au grand damne de Yachi et Tsukki. Sans surprise, c'était en fait Yamaguchi qui avait recommandé à Yachi de demander l'aide de Tsukki. Et il avait voulu prolonger un peu le malheur de son meilleur ami en partant discrètement un peu avant la fin du shooting.

Tsukki relu le message de Yamaguchi pour la énième fois. Pouvait-il encore le considérer comme son meilleur ami ?

**[21h07] Yama**

_Considère que c'est la monnaie de ta pièce pour m'avoir abandonné au bar avec Terushima la dernière fois. Rentre bien Tsukki!╰(▔∀▔)╯_

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et verrouilla vivement son téléphone avant de relever la tête et de massacrer du regard quiconque passerait dans son champ de vision. Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent laissant descendre et monter des passagers dans un courant d'air. Les jambes exposées de Tsukki furent prises d'un frisson. Il lissa la jupe qui les couvrait jusqu'aux genoux. Yamaguchi paieraient pour avoir volé son sac et ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que le minimum de ses affaires personnelles pour rentrer (à savoir, son téléphone, son portefeuille et ses clés). Yamaguchi avait même emporté son casque. Et il savait à quel point Tsukki détestait faire le voyage sans son casque et sa musique. Yachi s'était excusée à répétition pour le comportement de son petit ami et avait essayé de lui trouver des vêtements de rechange, sans succès. Avec l'autorisation de sa supérieure, elle l'avait convaincu (Tsukki ne savait vraiment pas comment) de rentrer dans sa dernière tenue de shooting, en jurant de lui rapporter ses affaires le week-end suivant.  
Voilà pourquoi Tsukishima Kei, 19 ans, trahis par son meilleur ami, se retrouvait à prendre les transports en commun un samedi soir, en hoodie et jupe en jean, collant bas résille et doc Martens à plates-formes. La perruque blonde qui coulait sur ses épaules lui permettaient de cacher son visage en partie et heureusement qu'il avait des lentilles de contact, puisque Yamaguchi avait emporté ses lunettes avec lui.

Le vibreur de son téléphone l'informa d'un nouveau message et il en prit rapidement connaissance.

**[21h16] ✧ Yachi✧**

_Je viens de rentrer, Tadashi a caché tes affaires mais je vais les retrouver !_

La grimace qui déforma le visage de Tsukki devait être particulièrement effrayante car les quelques personnes qui la virent plaignirent sincèrement l'auteur du message. Tsukki ne répondit même pas à son amie, trop agacé par la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, mais c'était aussi de sa faute. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre la vitre à côté de lui et fixa distraitement le paysage urbain défiler en souhaitant finir cette journée au plus vite. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour remarquer qu'on le dévisageait. Il vit d'abord le reflet de l'homme en question. Il ne fit par particulièrement attention à lui au premier abord. C'était un mec costaud, avec un drôle d'air de chouette, aux cheveux noirs et gris coiffés en épis sur son crâne. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours curieux entre ses baskets et Tsukki.

Le blond l'aurait bien ignoré si son visage ne lui avait pas été familier. Comme l'homme ne se gênait pas pour le regarder sans discrétion, Tsukki fit de même, appréciant les courbes marquées de ses muscles sous son tee-shirt blanc, ses cuisses puissantes moulées dans un jean serré tout à fait illégal. Tsukki était gay et ne s'en cachait pas particulièrement depuis son coming-out à la fin du collège. Il restait discret à ce sujet mais plus par pudeur personnelle que par rejet de ses préférences sexuelles. En matière de préférence, il n'en avait pas particulièrement en réalité. Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation et les quelques crushs qu'il avait eu ne s'était jamais concrétisé ni n'avait modelé un genre de garçon qui l'attirait particulièrement. Quant à ses ''expériences'' avec un autre homme... Elles étaient dénués d'attraction en toute honnêteté.

Si l'homme devant lui était attirant, c'était plutôt pour son physique bien modelé, et cela, Tsukki l'admettait volontiers. Ses yeux remontèrent de son torse jusqu'à son visage, et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'étranger baissa vivement les yeux, gêné de s'être fait prendre à le fixer, et Tsukki détourna calmement le regard, espérant que l'homme ne l'avait pas vu le reluquer. Il n'osa plus tourner la tête vers lui le temps des dernières stations qui lui restait avant d'arriver à son arrêt. Il sentit pourtant le moment où l'homme se permit de relever les yeux pour le fixer à nouveau. Tsukki serra les dents. Il pencha un peu plus la tête pour que les cheveux de la perruque couvrent son visage et le soustraient au regard perçant de l'étranger. Quand les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent à sa station, il se hâta de descendre. Il remercia le ciel de l'avoir doté de longues jambes qui lui permirent de sortir de la station rapidement mais naturellement. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dépassé la supérette qui marquait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à son appartement, qu'il remarqua l'homme du métro derrière lui. Il l'entrevit d'abord en tournant à un carrefour, et se dit qu'il avait mal vu. Or, en arrivant en haut d'une série d'escaliers juste quelques rues avant son appartement, il le vit distinctement qui empruntait le même chemin. Agacé, Tsukki doubla l'allure en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance ce n'était que son imagination et que l'homme ne le suivait pas.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il monta les marches aussi rapidement que sa jupe le lui permettait, sans prendre le temps de vérifier sa boîte aux lettres. Une fois à son étage, il sorti sa clé avec un soulagement intérieur. Encore un instant et il serait chez lui et pourrait se débarrasser de ces fringues incommodantes. Il n'avait pas encore glissé la clé dans la serrure quand il entendit des bruits de pas pressés, et soudain, l'homme du métro se matérialisa dans son champ de vision.

\- Bonsoir! cria énergiquement l'étranger.

Tsukki sentit tout son corps se tendre subrepticement. Il savait bien que les femmes pouvaient subir ce genre de désagrément. Mais le vivre était tout autre chose. Ce n'était pas qu'un désagrément. Être suivit jusque chez soi et être abordé à l'improviste était carrément terrifiant. Il fixa l'étranger en concentrant tout ce qu'il avait de désagréable en lui dans son regard pour ériger une barrière entre eux. L'homme ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

\- Pardon, je sais que c'est très malpoli et que je ne devrais sûrement pas t'embêter, commença-t-il en se tenant droit comme un pic.

\- Dans ce cas abstiens toi, coupa sèchement Tsukki.

Il vit le visage de l'homme pâlir brusquement avant qu'il ne recule d'un pas, penaud. On aurait dit un enfant coupable d'une bêtise gravissime.

\- Je- je sais mais je suis curieux…

Même sa voix si énergique un instant auparavant semblait vidée de ses batteries. Tsukki se détendit légèrement. Il ne semblait pas dangereux.

\- Me suivre jusque chez moi ce n'est pas de la curiosité c'est du stalking, et c'est répréhensible, asséna-t-il avec un regard accusateur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas suivi jusque chez toi ! s'écria l'homme avec un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Tsukki haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, comme il se tenait juste devant sa porte.

\- J'habite au numéro 20, informa l'homme en désignant le bout de l'étage.

Tsukki suivit la direction que pointait l'étranger et fixa la porte de ses voisins avec intérêt. Puis soudain, il reconnut l'homme devant lui. Tsukki vivait au dernier étage de l'immeuble, à l'avant-dernière porte du palier. Le premier appartement de l'étage depuis les escaliers était occupé par un couple sans enfant, tandis que dans le suivant vivait un vieux monsieur souvent absent. Le dernier appartement, passé celui de Tsukki, était occupé par une colocation d'étudiants que Tsukki croisait ponctuellement. Trois étudiants pour être exact, si Tsukki se souvenait bien de ce qu'avait dit son bailleur quand il avait visité l'appartement. Et l'homme du métro était l'un d'eux. La soudaine réalisation le mit mal à l'aise.

A quel point cela pouvait-il être gênant de croiser un de ses voisins, l'un de ceux qui ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, en étant travestit en femme. Tsukki se gifla mentalement et maudit une nouvelle fois Yamaguchi pour la mauvaise blague qu'il lui avait faite. Il reporta son attention sur son voisin qui semblait guetter sa réaction avec appréhension.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se penchant légèrement.

\- Non, c'est moi, assura le voisin en se courbant à son tour. Je savais que ton visage m'était familier mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce que tu es la sœur de mon voisin ! C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez !

Tsukki mit plusieurs minutes à assimiler les mots de l'homme en face de lui. Son sourire niais mais fier de sa déduction était presque éblouissant. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, bombant le torse dans le processus et émit un petit rire satisfait. Ce gars était ou un idiot ou un simplet, conclut Tsukki.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai agi comme un stalkeur ! ajouta le voisin.

\- Ha, ce n'est rien, fut la seule réponse que Tsukki parvint à formuler.

Il n'en revenait pas. D'accord il portait une perruque, n'avait pas ses lunettes et le maquillage devait adoucir ses traits masculins, mais il n'était quand même pas si efféminé ? Rien que sa voix devait le trahir non ?

\- Je suis Bokuto Kôtarô, se présenta finalement le voisin avec un sourire qui dévoila sa dentition parfaite.

Tsukki sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il se courba à nouveau dans un salut et décida qu'il avait assez traîné. Il déverrouilla sa porte et l'entre-ouvrit sans un mot.

\- J-je croyais que ton frère vivait seul ! s'exclama brusquement Bokuto.

Tsukki s'arrêta dans son élan pour rentrer dans son appartement et fixa Bokuto avec indécision. Son voisin semblait vouloir faire la conversation. Malheureusement, Tsukki n'était vraiment pas du genre à faire la causette, et encore moins après la journée de shooting dont il sortait, dans sa tenue actuelle.

Il n'était pas du genre à mentir non plus. Sa sincérité était sa marque de fabrique et ce pourquoi les gens avaient souvent du mal avec sa personnalité. Mais ce soir, affublé de vêtements féminins qui semblaient tromper suffisamment un simplet comme Bokuto, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'avouer qu'il était Tsukishima Kei, le locataire du numéro 19. Il avait beau de ne pas connaître cet homme ni le voir régulièrement, Bokuto restait son voisin. Tsukki n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'il puisse se faire des idées à son sujet ni qu'il aille raconter à ses colocataires que le grand blond d'à côté se travestissait. Surtout qu'ils allaient être amenés à se recroiser, vu qu'ils vivaient littéralement côte à côte.

\- Je suis de passage, répondit-il avant même de réfléchir à sa réponse. Mon frère me laisse emprunter son appartement.

Voilà, le mensonge était dit. À peine prononcé, Tsukki le regretta amèrement. Il n'aimait pas mentir. Mais sa réponse sembla convenir à Bokuto dont les lèvres formèrent un petit ooh compréhensif. Un miaulement attira leur attention vers l'appartement obscur de Tsukki, et précéda l'apparition de Mr Vanilla. Le ragdoll se faufila entre ses jambes et se frotta joyeusement à sa cheville pour l'accueillir. Tsukki l'avait adopté deux deux ans plus tôt. Il était issu d'une portée du chat d'un de ses koujai du club de volleyball. Tsukki souleva mécaniquement le chat et approcha son nez du museau de l'animal. Mr Vanilla le renifla, puis le lécha avant de poser sa patte sur son nez dans un mouvement joueur. Tsukki sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un demi-sourire, attendrit par son compagnon. Il cessa pourtant de sourire en sentant le regard de Bokuto sur lui. Il libéra le chat dans l'appartement et posa la main sur la poignée pour la tirer.

\- Je vais rentrer maintenant. Bonne soirée.

Bokuto papillonna des yeux, et comme réalisant qu'il avait retenu Tsukki il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui moi aussi ! Pardon encore ! A bientôt heu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, dans l'expectative d'un nom. Tsukki claqua discrètement sa langue contre son palais. Cette journée n'en finirait jamais d'être pénible.

\- Tsukishima, dit-il à contre cœur.

\- Tsukishima-chan, répéta Bokuto pensivement.

Le blond sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Tsukki fit un pas en arrière et resserra son poing sur la poignée de la porte. Son nom dans la bouche de Bokuto était étrangement très agréable à entendre. Un peu trop.

\- Bonne soirée, dit-il à nouveau, et cette fois, il claqua la porte.

Il serra la mâchoire, fâché de ce repli précipité, et attendit en silence, immobile, que les bruits de pas de Bokuto s'éloignent. L'écho de la porte voisine lui parvint quand elle s'ouvrit puis claqua, et le silence retomba sur le palier. Tsukki délassa ses chaussures avec hâte et s'enfonça dans la sécurité de son appartement après avoir verrouillé sa porte. Il se débarrassa enfin de sa perruque et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Bokuto avait-il comprit son erreur ? Avait-il deviné que Tsukki était son voisin et non pas une sœur présumée ? Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec un grognement étouffé. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire. Il tapa un rapide message à l'attention de son meilleur ami et jeta son téléphone sur le côté.

**[21h46] Moi**

_Je te hais._

Il ne serait pas fâché longtemps après Yamaguchi, il le savait, et son meilleur ami aussi. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait joué ce mauvais tour à Tsukki. Il fixa distraitement son animal de compagnie avant de lui offrir une caresse appuyée. Mr Vanilla se roula en boule sur le canapé dans un concert de ronronnements. Mais même les câlins insistants de son chat ne parvinrent pas à calmer ses nerfs.

\- Je me change et je te donne à manger, promit Tsukki en se levant.

Mr Vanilla miaula comme pour donner son accord. Tsukki se débarrassa prudemment des vêtements qu'il avait dû porter pour rentrer, se retenant de les déchirer par respect pour les créatrices qui les lui avaient prêtés. Il retira ses lentilles de contact, se démaquilla avec les lingettes que Yachi lui avait donné, et fit durer sa douche le plus longtemps possible. L'eau brûlante sur sa peau lui arracha de multiples soupirs satisfaits. Quand il passa son short de pyjama et son tee-shirt de nuit il se sentit tout à fait à l'aise pour la première fois depuis le matin. S'il oubliait sa désastreuse mésaventure causée par Yamaguchi, le shooting en lui-même n'avait pas été si terrible. Pas agréable, mais pour le chèque qu'il recevait à la fin, et le service rendu à Yachi, il pouvait bien mettre sa fierté de côté. Il servit ses croquettes à Mr Vanilla, puis s'attela à se préparer la moitié d'un repas décent. Pendant que son riz cuisait, il consulta le planning pour les shootings suivant qu'il avait reçu de Yachi pendant sa douche. Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir à nouveau être grimé et habillé comme une femme.

**[22h13] Moi**

_Je veux une preuve signée que Yamaguchi ne viendra à aucun de ces shootings._

**[22h15]✧ Yachi✧**

_Ça peut s'arranger (¯▿¯) !_

**[22h17] Yama**

_Si méchant Tsukki ! Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir ton meilleur ami pour te soutenir pendant les shootings !_

**[22h18] Moi**

_Non._

**[22h18] Moi**

_Je regrette en revanche de t'avoir un jour appelé mon meilleur ami._

**[22h19]Yama**

_Si méchant !_

**[22h19] Yama**

_Dis-toi que maintenant on est quitte !_

**[22h19] Moi**

_T'avoir laissé t'occuper de Terushima complètement ivre n'est clairement pas équivalent à l'humiliation de rentrer travestit en transports en commun._

**[22h20] Yama**

_J'estime que c'était tout à fait équivalent. C'était affreusement difficile de le convaincre que le lampadaire était totalement indifférent à son flirt et pour cause, c'était un lampadaire._

**[22h22] Moi**

_Dans cette situation ce n'est pas toi qui as été humilié._

**[22h25] Yama**

_C'est tout comme._

**[22h26] Moi**

_Drama queen_

**[22h26] Yama**

_Dit-il ! Allez Tsukki ça ne devait pas être si terrible ! En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais croisé des gens capables de te reconnaître ! Tu fais une femme très convaincante !_

Tsukki claqua sa langue contre son palais d'agacement. Il disposa son repas sur sa petite table basse et mâchouilla distraitement tout en lançant un épisode d'une série scientifique sur sa tablette. Il écouta distraitement les premières minutes avant de revenir sur son téléphone pour répondre à Yamaguchi.

**[22h34] Moi**

_1) Je ne veux sûrement pas de ce genre de compliment._

_2) Je te hais vraiment._

_3) Tu as tort, c'est bien parce qu'on m'a reconnu que c'est encore plus humiliant._

Il regretta d'avoir envoyé son message à la minute où la notification d'envoi réussi apparu. Yamaguchi allait être infernal. Il verrouilla vivement son téléphone et le posa face contre la table pour ignorer le flot de messages envoyé par son meilleur ami l'instant suivant. Il se borna à ignorer les vibrations à répétition et se concentra sur son épisode. Puis, les vibrations des notifications se transformèrent en vibration d'appel entrant, et Tsukki hésita à répondre. Finalement, profondément irrité par le bruit constant, il décrocha.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- _Ce n'est certainement pas le_ _sujet_ _ici_ , contra Yamaguchi d'un ton très sérieux. _Je veux tout savoir._

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites la moindre information, siffla Tsukki.

\- _Au contraire, je pense que j'ai droit à tous les détails_ , rétorqua Yamaguchi.

Tsukki laissa un long soupir lui échapper, suffisamment bruyant pour que son meilleur ami comprenne qu'il lui était destiné, et résuma sa rencontre avec Bokuto. Quand il eut terminé, Yamaguchi luttait pour ne pas exploser de rire dans son oreille.

\- Je te hais, conclus Tsukki sans une once d'humour.

\- _Tsukki !_

Mais un éclat de rire coupa Yamaguchi et Tsukki raccrocha brusquement. Il termina son repas rageusement, incapable de se concentrer sur l'épisode de sa série qui continuait de défiler. Quand Yamaguchi le rappela, il prit son temps pour décrocher.

\- _OK, OK, pardon Tsukki_ , dit immédiatement son ami en retenant son fou rire. _Je reconnais que c'est pire que le lampadaire de Terushima. Mais en soit, il ne t'a pas vraiment reconnu._

\- Suffisamment pour qu'il se méprenne, grimaça Tsukki.

\- _Oui, mais il ne t'a pas reconnu reconnu_ , insista Yamaguchi. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as menti. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?!_

À ces mots, un nouvel éclat de rire faillit faire raccrocher Tsukki.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Et il est idiot ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas vu que je suis un homme.

\- _Je te l'ai di_ _t_ _, tu fais une femme très convaincante._

Tsukki haussa les épaules, ignorant le fait que Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas le voir. Son meilleur ami devait pouvoir le deviner par son ton.

\- _De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le recroiser travestit en femme_ , ajouta Yamaguchi sur un ton plus posé.

\- Encore heureux. Je me porterais très bien si je ne le recroise pas du tout.

\- _Si jamais ça devait arriver qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ?_

\- Rien du tout.

\- _Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'ignorer ! C'est ton voisin et il s'est présenté à toi !_

\- Il s'est présenté à '' _ma_ _sœur_ '', corrigea Tsukki. Techniquement, je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

Cette fois, le rire de Yamaguchi ne lui parut pas si désagréable.

\- _Et s'il te demande des nouvelles de ''_ ta sœur' _' ?_ insista son ami.

Tsukki marqua une pause. C'était peu probable qu'il recroise prochainement Bokuto, et encore moins qu'ils reparlent. Mais, du peu de ce que Tsukki avait expérimenté du caractère de Bokuto, il était possible que son voisin tente une approche. Il était carrément le genre de personne sociable au caractère opposé à celui de Tsukki.

\- _Tu vas mentir hein ?_

Ce n'était pas une question. Yamaguchi le connaissait mieux que personne. Tsukki n'accepterait jamais de dire la vérité à son voisin. L'ignorer et poursuivre sa vie comme si leur rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu était à 100 % la meilleure option, mais les paramètres incontrôlables étaient trop nombreux pour que cela arrive.

- _Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir…_

\- C'est inutile, siffla Tsukki. Mentir ne mène nul part.

\- _… mais dans une telle situation, je sais aussi que tu préféreras mourir plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité._

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir, essaya de se convaincre Tsukki.

\- _Vous vivez littéralement à une porte d'écart. 100 % vous allez vous revoir._

L'évidence de cette affirmation arracha une moue grognonne au blond.

\- _Et non, tu ne pourras pas l'ignorer,_ ajouta vivement Yamaguchi comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Je relève le défi.

\- _Tsukki je ne te dis pas d'aller manger avec lui à la première occasion_ , réprimanda son ami et Tsukki pouvait l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel.

\- _Tout ce que je dis c'est que s'il vient te parler tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un homme des cavernes._

\- Entre lui et moi, je peux t'assurer que c'est lui qui a plus la vibe homme des cavernes, se moqua Tsukki.

\- _De toute évidence c'est lui le plus civilisé s'il s'est présenté_ , rétorqua Yamaguchi.

\- Après s'être comporté comme un stalkeur.

\- _Sur un malentendu. Et ce n'est pas toi mais ''_ ta sœur _'' qu'il a abordé_.

Tsukki laissa son exaspération s'échapper dans un soupir lourd.

\- Je vais raccrocher, prévint-il. Cette conversation est sans intérêt et je suis fatigué.

- _Ha attend ! Comment elle s'appelle ?_

\- Qui ? demanda Tsukki pas certain de suivre le cheminement de pensée de son ami.

\- _Ta sœur._

Tsukki senti son exaspération monter d'un cran. Sur ses genoux, Mr Vanilla roula sur le dos pour réclamer plus d'attention.

\- Yamaguchi, je n'ai pas de sœur, siffla-t-il en flattant le ventre de son chat.

\- _Mais ça ton voisin ne le sait pas_ , assura son meilleur ami. _Tu serais idiot s'il te posait des questions à son sujet et que tu n'as même pas son prénom._

\- C'est heureux que je n'aie pas l'intention de lui reparler alors, contra Tsukki.

\- _Malheureusement pour toi, ça ne sera pas uniquement ton choix._

Sur ce point, Yamaguchi avait complètement raison, n'en déplaise au blond. Son esprit de contradiction dicta néanmoins sa réponse.

\- Je suis certain que je peux éviter toute interaction avec lui.

- _Je pense aussi, mais mieux vaut être prudent. Pourquoi pas Hotaru ?_ _p_ roposa soudain Yamaguchi. _C'est l'autre lecture de ton prénom, c'est facile à retenir._

\- Je ne vais pas m'inventer une sœur juste parce que mon voisin est assez stupide pour ne pas faire la différence entre une femme et un homme travestit, répliqua Tsukki irrité par le ton trop jovial de son meilleur ami.

- _Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est ta jumelle_ , insista ce dernier. _Ça expliquerait votre ressemblance frappante._

\- OK, cette conversation est terminée, claqua Tsukki prêt à raccrocher.

Mais Yamaguchi n'en avait pas fini.

\- _Tu penses qu'il a flashé sur Hotaru ? Pour qu'il t'aborde comme ça sans raison._

\- Yamaguchi, tais-toi.

\- _Déso pas déso Tsukki._

Cette fois, sans préambule, Tsukki appuya rageusement sur l'écran tactile pour mettre fin à l'appel. Il passa son téléphone en silencieux et termina de regarder son épisode en essayant d'ignorer le rire hystérique de Yamaguchi qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Vraiment, cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin de chapitre et fin de journée pour Tsukki !
> 
> Je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours, et j'avoue, j'espère en avoir :')
> 
> Au plaisir de vous retrouver au chapitre suivant ;)


End file.
